paradigm
by michiisyndrome
Summary: AU/Crossovers. Drabble collection. 01. "Who would've thought that Sakura would take on a glorified babysitting position for a fifteen-year-old celebrity-slash-pariah-slash-wizard?"


disclaimer: all rights are to their respective owners.

**01. **Mission

* * *

Sakura absently ran her long fingers through her choppy bangs. The pink strands fell just shy of her left eye, sweeping to the side. Sighing, Sakura slumped forward onto her desktop and wondered to herself why she was still sitting in this terribly boring lecture.

_Ah. _Right. It was a mission.

Her gaze lazily looked to the reason why she was sitting in a history lecture, for a school she wasn't even really attending. Her charge was seated just a few seats ahead of her, fast asleep with his arm as a pillow. His inky black hair was an organized mess, just barely covering the slight red lightning bolt scar on his forehead and his glasses were crooked on his face, smudged by his cheek as he slept.

Who would've thought that Sakura would take on a glorified babysitting position for a fifteen-year-old celebrity-slash-pariah-slash-_wizard_? Sakura sure didn't. She had just reached jounin a few months ago, before that strange old man came briskly into the Hokage Tower and spoke of a world beyond the Five Nations, behind a barrier that had not shown itself for thousands of years.

Of course, Tsunade-shishou had been skeptical of it all, but if there was such a thing as demons and the ability to bring back the dead, she supposed magic could exist as well. However, it was the payment he offered (at least two years worth of profit for the whole of the village) swept away her doubts to a dark corner of her mind. The village needed the money after the attack by Pein and the reconstruction costs were beginning to pile up, leaving the residents of Konohagakure rationing supplies until the economy rebuilt itself.

So, the Hokage sent her apprentice to carry on the mission, to protect the child-saviour Harry Potter for his coming school year as an egotistical villain named Lord Voldemort threatened his life and all of Wizarding Britain. Suffice to say, it wasn't a mission Sakura was looking forward to (_because she knew what power-hungry monsters would do for power, and she was just so tired of all pain that came with it all). _

After getting brought over the barrier by a powerfully charged magical _sock_ of all things, Sakura began gathering information over that summer for her infiltration of the school, Hogwarts.

As of yet, Sakura hadn't really learned anything other than the fact pink hair was decidedly uncommon, even among magical folk and despite all the warnings from the aged wizard (_Du.. hm.. his name, Dumble-something..ah! Dumbledore), _Harry Potter didn't seem to have any death traps awaiting him in fifth year just yet.

If anything, Sakura mused that he'd more likely die from that grating high-pitched voice of that frog-faced woman. She wasn't really pleasant, giving Sakura a glare for just existing. Clearly, foreigners weren't her cup of tea. Sakura had already written her off as harmless, if not irritating. A quick stab with a poisoned senbon would certainly solve any issues that may come up from her end.

Sighing quietly, Sakura could hear her fellow students begin to awaken from being put to sleep by the ghost-man and a low murmur of noise erupted as students began to leave for lunch. Sakura wordlessly packed away her borrowed school supplies and followed a few beats after the raven-haired wizard, carefully keeping an inconspicuous distance.

It wasn't as if it was that difficult. Honestly, these children (and yes, she wasn't that much older but she _felt_ ancient seeing that bright innocence in their eyes) were some of the least observant people she had ever met. She supposed they just assumed they were safe and sound within these great castle walls. Even Sakura had to admit, the castle was quite magnificent-if a little cold and drafty.

Glancing at the pocket watch in the sleeve of her robe, Sakura sighed even more heavily. The day was still young. She resigned herself to another day of monotonous activity, almost wishing for something dangerous to happen to break the routine.

_Eh, oh well. Maybe something will happen in that frog-face's Defence against the Dark Arts. With a name like that, something interesting better happen. _

* * *

a/n: Ah, yes so I've been neglecting to write for my only other story out right now but I suppose I'm attempted to re-write it right now (and have it nearly completed) before I post it up so that there can be periodic updates. So I apologize to you readers for the long delay.

On a side note, this is just a drabble set, with crossovers and AUs and other random things that may come to mind if only for practice.

I might continue some into two-shots (or more) depending on how well they're received. Let me know! I'm open to criticism (and yes, a lot of the ideas will be cliches and possibly unoriginal, but they're just for fun so try not to judge too harshly?)


End file.
